Raincoats and Puddles
by hughville
Summary: Cameron tells House she can have sex without falling in love.  So they decide to see if she can.  Set around S3.  If House/Cameron isn't your thing, give this one a miss.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own _House_. This is the only time I will remind you of that sad fact. Enjoy the story. :)**

Rain fell in sheets outside the window. House stood and stared at the torrent of water running down the window.

"It's raining," he commented.

"It's Tuesday," Cameron responded from his desk where she sat going over charts.

Turning, he looked at her in surprise.

She tilted her head and leaned back in his chair. "Sorry, I thought we were doing that stating the obvious thing," she remarked with a smirk.

House gave her an annoyed look and turned back to the window. "We'll probably lose power."

"Probably," Cameron agreed. A tremendous crash of thunder punctuated her words.

House moved away from the window and limped over to his lounge chair. Sinking down into it, he lifted his right leg and settled his feet on the ottoman. Leaning back, he watched Cameron. The light from his desk lamp shimmered on her dark brown hair. She reached up and swept her bangs out of her eyes and pushed her glasses up further on her nose. Another resounding crash of thunder rattled the windows and the lights flickered. Cameron looked up at House who smirked back at her. A white hot streak of lightening lit the room in an eerie glow and she jumped slightly when an even louder clap of thunder followed. The office was plunged into darkness and House smiled.

"Looks like I was right again," he told her.

"Yes, House," she replied drily. "You are such a genius for predicting the lights would go out during a severe thunderstorm."

The emergency lights flickered on and Cameron leaned back in House's chair.

"I guess Foreman and Chase had the right idea, leaving when they did. But they are going to miss all the fun," House remarked.

Cameron nodded.

"Wilson is probably holed up with that new surgical nurse," House continued with a sly grin.

Cameron's eyes widened. "The hot blonde with the implants?"

House looked at her speculatively. "You think she's hot?"

She sighed. "Yes, House. She is hot. I would do her."

House grinned and pointed a finger at her. "Now you're just teasing me."

"What is it with men and their lesbian fantasies?' she asked him.

"They're hot," House told her.

"What's hot is two people who love each other," she responded.

"No, that's boring," House told her. "What's hot is two women all oiled up-"

"Okay, okay!" Cameron told him, putting her hands over her ears. "I get it. Lesbians are hot."

"You," House began, pointing his cane at her, "are a hopeless romantic which means you will be continually disappointed."

Cameron folded her arms and looked at him in disgust. "And why is that?"

"Because men are basically pigs and only care about scoring the next hot babe."

"Not all men think like that."

House looked at her with pity. "Every man who looks at you is only thinking about one thing," he informed her.

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"He's thinking about how to get you out of your clothes and on your back."

"You, of course," she sneered, "are above all that, though."

"No, I pretty much want to do you, too. But I know that if we slept together you would get all mushy and gooey on me and I would have to break your heart."

"I'm over you, House," she told him.

"Your lips say no but your eyes say 'do me, House'," he replied with an insufferable grin.

"I. Am. Over. You," she replied firmly. "I'll prove it."

"How?"

"We'll sleep together and I will not get all mushy and gooey on you."

House laughed. "Right. We have sex and you'll be all over me like a two dollar hooker."

Cameron laughed and stood up. "You're afraid that you'll fall in love with me."

"Oh, you'd like to believe that, wouldn't you?"

House watched her warily as she approached him.

"I am capable of having sex without falling in love," she told him. "Are you?"

"Pfft. Of course I am."

"Then let's have sex."

"I need a raincoat if I'm going to splash in your puddle. Sadly, I left all my little raincoats at home," he sighed.

She smiled a slow, knowing smile. Reaching into her lab coat pocket, she pulled out a condom. "Luckily for you, we were giving out free raincoats in the clinic earlier."

House stared at the handle of his cane. "Good," he remarked. "But not here."

Cameron nodded. "No," she agreed. "I know the perfect place. Come on."

* * *

They arrived at House's apartment and dashed through the rain to his front door.

"This is the perfect place?" he asked. "When you said to follow you I figured we would end up at some romantic little bed and breakfast where they toss rose petals over the bed."

"Just open the door, House."

"Just open the door, House," he mimicked. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Cameron ran in and made a beeline for his bedroom. House limped after her, shedding his wet jacket and shoes. Leaning his cane against the wall in his bedroom, he watched as she stripped down to her underwear and dove beneath the covers on his bed.

"What? No elaborate strip tease to get me in the mood?" he asked as he advanced on the bed. "No undressing me while you rub yourself against me to get me all worked up?"

"Just get your clothes off and get in the bed," she told him. "I'm freezing."

"So, should I take it all off or leave something for you to strip from me?" he asked as he began to unbutton his shirt.

She burrowed deeper beneath the covers. "Whatever makes you happy, House. Just hurry up."

He stripped his damp dress shirt off and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled his socks off and then stood to remove his jeans. Shivering slightly, he slipped beneath the covers and grunted slightly as Cameron wrapped herself around him. Nuzzling his neck, she made a purring sound in her throat that sent a bolt of desire straight through him.

"You're nice and warm," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, are we gonna do this or not?" he asked.

She slid against him and House was amazed at how soft her skin was.

"Just let me get warmed up first."

House lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. "So, do you need a lot of foreplay?"

"Depends," she told him. "You?"

"Depends."

He lay stiffly in the bed as she rubbed her feet against his leg.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he told her. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

Moving over him, she smiled down at him. "We're gonna do this. I'm going to prove to you that I am not the sappy romantic you think I am."

He stared up at her. "Huh. We'll see about that. Once you've gotten a taste of some House lovin' you'll be begging for more."

"And maybe once you've gotten a taste of some Cameron lovin', you'll be the one begging for more."

Wrapping his arms around her, he rolled her onto her back. His weight pressed her into the mattress and he smirked down at her.

"Well, I'll guess we'll soon see who will be begging, won't we?" he asked.

Sliding her hands beneath the waistband of his boxer shorts, she massaged his ass as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Yes we will."


	2. Chapter 2

House looked down at Cameron. Her hands continued their gentle massage of his ass and she smiled lazily up at him. Threading his fingers through her damp hair, he lowered his head and kissed her. Her hands slid up his back and rubbed his neck. She rolled him onto his back and pulled his boxer shorts off.

"Nice," she smirked reaching out to stroke him.

House shuddered and closed his eyes. "Who knew you could be so assertive?" he said.

"I can be assertive," she told him, leaning down to kiss his chest. "When it matters."

House laughed and rolled her onto her back. He began to kiss her neck as she kissed his shoulder. Her skin was soft and fragrant.

"You smell good," he told her and then froze. Cupping his face, she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Just trying to get you in the mood," he said, looking away.

"Well, you smell good, too. I always love the way you smell when you come in each morning. Fresh, clean and distinctively House like," she laughed tracing the curve of his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Careful," he teased. "I might think you love me or something."

Wrapping her legs around him and thrusting up against him, she smiled lazily. "If this happened two years ago, that might be a problem. But I'm over you so you're safe."

"Good."

Pulling his head down, she kissed him and he felt his heart rate accelerate. She used her heels to press his hips against hers.

'We have time," he reminded her. "All night if you want."

"I only brought one raincoat, remember," she said, kissing his jaw.

"I have a whole box of raincoats in the drawer."

"Then let's do this," she told him.

Rolling to lie beside her, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Can I turn on a light?" he asked.

"If you want."

He reached back and turned on the lamp beside his bed. Soft golden light washed across the bed. Cameron lay back against a pillow and looked at him. House looked at her and reached out to lightly touch her stomach. He traced the edge of her ribcage before drawing an invisible line down to her hip. Tracing his finger along the silky edge of her panties, he moved closer to her until his body was nearly touching hers. Her breath was coming in shallow gasps and her eyes were half closed. Hooking his finger in the waistband of her panties, he pulled them from her and kissed her hip. He kissed his way up to her breast and smiled against her skin at her sharp intake of breath. Flicking her nipple with his tongue, he ran his hand down her body enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his. A low moan escaped her when his hand slipped between her legs. As he kissed and explored her body, he wondered how he could have ever compared her to a fourteen year old boy. She was slender but her breasts fit perfectly in his hands. Rubbing his hand over her hip, he kissed her. A moan rumbled in his chest as her hands moved over him, touching and stroking. She kissed and nipped at his skin until he was covered in sweat and panting.

Turning away from her, he yanked his bedside drawer open and grabbed a condom. She took it from him and pushed him onto his back. Straddling his hips, she tore open the condom packet. Leaning down, she kissed him as she slid back. She rolled the condom on him and then lifted her hips. He gripped her hips as she slid down on him. Bracing her hands on his hips, she began to move and everything else faded away for him. All he was aware of was the way she felt as she moved against him. He slid his hand across her hip and found the swollen nub between her legs. She gasped and moved faster as he began to rub it. Their moans echoed off the walls as she leaned forward and moved even faster. Gripping her waist with one hand, he thrust up against her as he continued to rub her. Suddenly she arched her back and gasped his name. He felt her muscles begin to pulsate on him as she climaxed. The feel of her muscles contracting on him as she bucked against him pushed him over the edge. His fingers dug into the firm skin of her waist as he arched up and shouted her name. Intense pleasure pounded through him leaving him gasping and shaking. He'd never experience such an intense orgasm before. As he tried to catch his breath, she collapsed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her damp shoulder. She rolled to lie beside him and he turned his head to look at her.

"Don't worry," she told him. "As soon as I catch my breath, I'll get dressed and leave."

"It's still raining pretty hard. You could stay. If you wanted to."

Cameron stretched and pulled the covers up over them.

"Just poke me if I get too close," she murmured sleepily, rolling onto her side and facing away from him.

"Don't worry," House told her. He stared at her back for a few minutes before rolling away and closing his eyes.

* * *

When House awoke a couple hours later, the light beside his bed was off and the room was dark. Rain still pattered against the windows but the worst seemed to have passed. Stretching, he reached out for Cameron. He patted the empty bed where she had lain. Pushing the covers back, he got up and grabbed his robe off the back of the door. He pulled it on and went into the bathroom. There was no sign of Cameron. Limping down the hallway, he jumped when Cameron appeared around the corner. She carried a glass of water and looked at him in surprise.

"Sorry," she told him. "I didn't mean to startle you."

He noticed she was wearing his t-shirt. "I thought you'd gone home," he told her.

"I can go now," she said. "The rain has let up."

He shook his head. "You can stay. Just take my t-shirt off. You aren't the Led Zeppelin type."

She turned and went into the kitchen. When she came back, she was naked and carrying his t-shirt. Smiling at him, she tossed it to him and went back to his bedroom.

House dropped the shirt and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright sunlight filled the room. House slowly opened his eyes and stretched. Rolling onto his back, he turned his head and frowned when he saw that the bed was empty. Sitting up, he looked around. Her clothes were gone and his were folded neatly on a chair. He pushed back the covers and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Glancing out the window, he saw clear blue skies and water gleaming on the leaves of the trees. He looked at the clock and saw that it was ten-thirty. With a sigh, he pushed himself up and went into the bathroom.

Since it was Saturday and he didn't have a patient, there was no need to rush to get to work; not that he would anyway. He ran the water in the tub until it was hot and then put the plug in. As the tub filled, he wandered out into the living room and put a Buddy Guy CD in. The mournful sound of blues music filled the apartment and House went back to the bathroom. The tub was nearly full so he shut off the water and stepped carefully into the tub. Leaning back, he thought about last night. Cameron stayed and they'd awoken around midnight. They had been starving, so House had rummaged around in the kitchen and pulled out leftover pizza and Thai food. They'd settled on the couch to eat and watch television. Then they'd gone back to bed and made love again. There was no other way for him to think of it. It hadn't been just sex, regardless of what she claimed. He'd felt a connection to her that he hadn't felt with anyone else. Closing his eyes, he remembered the sounds of her breathless moans as he thrust into her. He realized with a start that he wanted to hear those moans again. He also had to admit that he'd slept better with her in the bed. Even though they hadn't slept wrapped in each other's arms, just having her warmth near him and hearing her soft breathing had lulled him into a deep, restful sleep. Sitting up, he reached for the soap and began to wash. As he rubbed the soap into his skin, his mind wandered back to the fragrance of her skin; she smelled clean and fresh. He had buried his nose in her neck several times just to inhale her intoxicating scent. Shaking his head, he rinsed off and got out of the tub. As the water drained out of the tub, he rubbed the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. He remembered the way she had looked at him, the way she always looked at him. What could she possibly see in him? He was twice her age. He wasn't great looking. She was gorgeous. Maybe she could have sex with him without falling in love. Maybe she was over him as she claimed. The thought sent a chill through him.

* * *

Cameron sat back on her heels and dropped the scrub brush in the bucket at her side. Since returning from House's apartment early Saturday morning, she had been cleaning. Every surface in her apartment had been dusted, vacuumed or scrubbed. She'd sorted through everything she owned, boxing up the things she didn't need any more. Three boxes sat beside her door waiting for the charity truck to pick them up on Monday.

Wearily she rose and picked up the bucket. As she lugged it downstairs to the utility room, she thought about Friday night. She remembered the smug look on House's face when he told her that she would get all mushy and gooey on him and he would have to break her heart. She had wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face; to prove him wrong. She honestly believed she was over him. She had honestly believed she could have sex with him and it would mean nothing. As she dumped the dirty water and rinsed the bucket, she shook her head. How could she have been such an idiot? Trudging back upstairs to her apartment she realized she wasn't over him and she never would be. Friday night had proven that. She'd heard about mind-blowing orgasms but had always thought they were a myth. Well, now she knew they weren't. House was the most skilled lover she'd ever been with. He'd been surprisingly tender, too. Leaving had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him.

She stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes. They'd awoken around midnight and House had found leftovers for them to eat. Sitting on the couch in his apartment, eating left over pizza and Thai while watching reruns had been more fun than she'd had in a long time; they had laughed and talked about nothing in particular. He had been relaxed and so different from the House she knew at work.

Now she had to go to work and pretend that Friday night meant nothing when it had meant everything. Flinging her arm over her eyes, she groaned. What had she been thinking? She wasn't capable of having sex with House without falling in love with him.

A tapping on the door startled her. Pushing herself up, she walked to the door. She looked out the peephole and saw House. She unlocked the door and opened it. He gripped his cane and stared at her.

"This a bad time?" he asked.

She shook her head and stepped back to allow him to enter. As she twisted the lock in place, she felt him grab her and push her against the door. His mouth covered hers and his hands were suddenly everywhere at once.

"Bedroom?" he whispered huskily.

As she led him to her bedroom, she knew she would regret this but at the moment she didn't care.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote this before _Now What?_ aired. Just sayin.**

House looked around Cameron's bedroom. He'd expected frilly, fluffy and girly. As she led him to the bed, he saw that her room was like her, neat and orderly. The bed was wide and covered in a soft green coverlet. As he lowered her down on to it, he noticed it wasn't piled high with lacy, poufy pillows. There were four pillows and two matched the coverlet on the bed. As she reached for him, everything faded away except her. Suddenly she was the only thing in the room he cared about. He helped her remove his clothes and then her own. His need for her was overwhelming and scared him a little. Closing his eyes, he tried to steady his breathing. Her soft lips moved against his neck and made breathing hard. Her smooth hands slid across his back and made his heart hammer in his chest. The feel of her warm body against his made him shake. He had to keep reminding himself that this was just sex. He was proving a point with her. She was the hopeless romantic, not him. She was the one who got all mushy and gooey, not him. He'd tried all weekend to stay away from her. Yet here he was, kissing her, touching her, moaning as she did the same to him.

As she rolled a condom on him, he realized he needed this; he needed her. He didn't want to but he did. She was more addictive than his Vicodin. The feel of her hot wet walls enclosing him was better than any drug. When he thrust into her, he didn't feel pain only intense pleasure. Even with her beneath him and some of his weight on his right leg, he felt nothing but pleasure. What the hell was happening to him? He didn't have time to think about it anymore. Her muscles grabbed him and she sobbed his name. The rhythmic pulsing sent him over the edge and he jerked against her as he climaxed. He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him. Rolling off her, he lay on his back and gasped for air. After a few minutes, he got up, tossed the condom in the trash and then got back into bed with her.

"Can I stay?" he asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Yes," she told him.

Curling up next to him, she was soon sound asleep. House arranged the covers over them and shifted in the bed. He very carefully took her into his arms and closed his eyes.

Cameron awoke several hours later. She was alone. Sitting up, she looked around. House's clothes and cane were gone. With a sigh, she pushed back the covers and got up. She wrapped her robe around her and stretched. She had to keep reminding herself that for him it was just sex. After all, she was the one who extended the challenge in the first place. Just because she was still in love with him didn't mean she would give him the satisfaction of letting him know that.

As she pushed open the bathroom door, she gasped and jumped slightly. House turned to look at her from the tub.

"Bout time you got up," he drawled lazily. "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"I thought you left," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"This is a nice tub," he commented. "Big enough for two." He tilted his head back and looked at her.

With a sigh, she slipped her robe off and stepped into the tub. He was right. The tub was big. It was one reason she bought the apartment. As she sank down in the hot water, House grasped her arms and maneuvered her so that she sat between his legs. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against him.

"Some guys came to get the boxes by your door," he told her picking up the bath sponge and squeezing water over her shoulders. "You were sleeping so heavily I thought for a minute there you were dead. I let them in and then decided to swim around in your tub."

"Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"In your washing machine," he told her. "I can't put dirty clothes on after I get out of the tub all squeaky clean."

"Well, I see you've made yourself right at home."

"And I see that you have birth control pills in your medicine cabinet along with an antidepressant," House commented.

Cameron sat up and looked at him over her shoulder. "You snooped in my medicine cabinet?" she asked in shock.

House pulled her back against him. "Oh, don't act shocked. You had to know I would. I went through your panty drawer, too. Loving the black lace thongs, by the way. You should buy more of them." He scooped up some water and poured it over her breasts. "So, I won't need a raincoat to splash in your puddle any more. But, I'm curious as to why you need an antidepressant."

"Well, you'll have to remain curious," she informed him.

"Are you taking it to deal with the type of patients we treat?" he continued.

Cameron leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Or do you take it to help you deal with the death of your husband? If that's the case, then you've been taking it for a long time," he mused.

"Stop talking, House," Cameron sighed.

"Okay," he said. He lathered up the sponge and began to wash her stomach. Slowly and with great care, he bathed her. Normally, she would feel ill at ease but somehow he did it in such a way that it was both erotic and tender at the same time. When she was clean, she leaned back against him and they soaked in the warm water.

"So, how are we going to work this?" he asked.

"Work what?" she asked drowsily.

"The sex."

Her eyes popped open. "You want to continue having sex?"

"Well, duh," he told her. "Unless you plan to get all mushy and develop feelings for me."

"No. Do you plan to get mushy and develop feelings for me?" she asked.

"No way," he said. Something in his voice made her turn and look at him. He widened his eyes comically at her and she laughed. Leaning back against him, she closed her eyes again.

"So," he said again. "How do you want to work this?"

"I don't know," she told him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could alternate. Stay a few nights here and a few nights at my place. Of course, that means you'd have to bring some things over to my place and I'd need to leave some things here. Don't want anyone at work seeing us schlepping overnight bags around."

"No," she responded. "We don't want that."

"So, I'll bring some things over and you can bring some stuff to my place."

"Sounds good," she said.

"This is going to be fun," he told her. "No strings sex."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Fun."


	5. Chapter 5

House awoke and stretched. Cameron murmured and shifted but didn't wake up. He nuzzled the back of her neck. This was the third weekend she'd spent at his apartment. They spent most weeknights at her apartment because she lived closer to the hospital. The only time they didn't stay at her place was when they were working all night at the hospital. He'd gotten so used to sleeping with her in the bed next to him he wasn't sure he could sleep alone any more. Last night they were so exhausted they'd showered and fallen into bed without having sex. House had simply taken her into his arms and fallen asleep. Now he was awake and hungry. Nipping at the back of her neck, he slid his hands beneath her camisole and stroked her warm stomach. She groaned and pushed back against him.

"No," she moaned. "Sleep."

"I'm hungry," he whispered in her ear. "I need some of your eggs."

"No, House," she muttered drowsily. "I'll fix them later. Please let me sleep."

He massaged her breasts and sucked on her neck. "I'm hungry now, though."

She groaned and pushed the covers back. House got up and grabbed his cane. He followed her as she trudged into the kitchen. Hoisting himself up on to the counter, he watched as she prepared breakfast.

Her bare feet whispered across the floor as she moved between the refrigerator and the stove. Soon the smell of eggs, bacon and toast filled the kitchen. House breathed deeply and smiled. Sliding down, he gathered plates, cutlery and glasses. He carried them into the living room and arranged them on the coffee table. He poured orange juice for them and watched as she filled their plates.

When she sank down next to him on the couch, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her deeply.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," he smirked.

She grunted and began to eat.

He froze as the realization of what he said washed over him. She continued to eat so he cautiously finished his breakfast. When he scraped his fork across his empty plate, she took it from him, carried it into the kitchen and put it in the sink with the rest of the dishes. He watched her closely as she walked out of the kitchen but she merely yawned and continued down the hallway. Pushing himself up off the couch, he followed her. She entered the bathroom and since he'd never had any regard for her privacy before he didn't want her getting suspicious now. So, he followed her in. Moving past her, he went directly to the sink and began to brush his teeth. In a moment, he heard the toilet flush and then she nudged him aside with her hip as began to wash her hands. Leaning against the sink, he continued to brush his teeth as she yawned again and dried her hands. She leaned against him, resting her head on his chest and reached for her own toothbrush. He couldn't prevent a smile as she began to brush her teeth without moving from her spot against his chest. Reaching back, he leaned his cane against the wall and placed his hand against the small of her back. Slowly he began to rub her back. His smile broadened when she leaned all her weight against him and relaxed.

* * *

Rain pattered against the bedroom windows but they were oblivious. House had Cameron pinned to the bed tickling her. Her laughter filled the room and House had never been happier though he never would admit it.

"Say it!" he commanded, looming over and her holding her hands over her head.

"No," she laughed trying to squirm away.

A knowing glint entered his eyes and he released her hands. "I know how to get you to say it," he told her. Slowly, he began to drop kisses on her starting at her jaw. He worked his way down, stopping to flick his tongue against her nipples until they were taut and she was arching against him.

"No fair," she moaned.

"Say it," he breathed against her stomach looking up at her.

She wound her fingers in his hair. "No way," she gasped.

He dipped his tongue into her belly button and then dropped a kiss on the flat plane of her hip. A sly smile spread across his face and he moved between her legs. Just as he dipped his head down and she thrust her hips up, a pounding on the front door startled both of them. Cameron's fingers tensed in his hair. House gripped her thighs and looked up at her. She stared back at him with wide eyes, all traces of playfulness gone.

"Damn," he muttered. "Ignore it. Whoever it is will go away."

Then pounding intensified and Cuddy's voice could be heard calling for House.

"She's not going away," Cameron told him.

House rolled away and lay staring at the ceiling. "Hasn't she heard of a damn phone?"

He could hear Cameron moving across the bed. "We knocked your phone off the hook and my cell is dead. Where's yours?"

House flung his arm across his eyes. Cuddy was still pounding at the door and he could hear her shouting something about hauling his ass out of bed.

"It's in the car," he told her. "Stay put. I'll get rid of her and then you'll say it."

"That's what you think," Cameron smirked.

House grabbed his pajama pants and a t-shirt. Pulling them on, he looked at Cameron. She sat in the middle of the bed smiling at him. Her dark hair swirled in a tangled mass of curls over shoulders and she didn't bother to hide her nakedness from him. Instead, she sat smiling impudently at him. God, he loved her. He stopped for a moment as he grabbed his cane. He looked at her again. He loved her. Everything seemed to slow down as she crawled across the bed, grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and kissed him. He loved her.

"Better go see what Cuddy wants before she pounds a hole in the door," she teased, kissing him again.

She smiled and he looked into her eyes. He loved her. Damn.

Slowly he made his way to the front door. As he passed the couch, he saw Cameron's jacket and hid it under a cushion.

Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Why aren't you answering your phones?" Cuddy demanded.

"Sorry," he said distractedly. "Phone's off the hook and my cell is in the car. What do you want?"

Cuddy looked at him suspiciously. "What did you take?"

"Nothing," he told her. "I was sleeping. We just finished a case, remember?"

"Well," she told him holding out a file, "you have a new one. So, get your ass back to the hospital. And find Cameron. I can't get in touch with her, either."

"Fine," House responded, slamming the door in her face.

Gripping the patient file, he went back to the bedroom. Cameron was getting dressed. His clothes were laid out neatly on the bed.

"You heard," he commented as he dropped the file on the bed and got dressed. Here was another reason he loved her, he thought. She knew what he needed before he did.

She handed him his shoes and leaned in to kiss him. "Yes, _Greg_, I did," she smiled.

"You said it," House smirked.

Quirking an eyebrow, Cameron stepped back, folded her arms and smiled at him. "You're still House at work, though."

House tied his shoe and stood up. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her, "You still said it so I still win."

Cameron shook her head and laughed.

House stroked her hair. He loved her. Damn. What was he going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson pushed away from his desk and went in search of House. He hadn't seen much of his friend in the last three weeks and Wilson thought they might go bowling or to see a movie. The hospital corridors were nearly deserted and he looked at his watch. It was a little past midnight. The Diagnostics conference room and office were dark. Wilson went in and saw House's backpack in the corner so he knew House was somewhere in the hospital. He stood a moment, thinking. Turning on his heel, he began to look for House.

He started in Coma Guy's room. No sign of House there. Next he went to the cafeteria. It was closed and there was no indication that House had broken in. Wilson checked the clinic but it was dark and deserted. Finally he wandered back upstairs past the lab. A single task light spread a faint pool of light over the counter. House leaned against the counter, laughing. Cameron sat on a stool smiling at him. Wilson moved close enough to hear them but where he wouldn't be seen by them. He'd never heard House laugh like that before; a delighted, natural laugh. Wilson watched in fascination as House leaned in toward Cameron and kissed her. He'd seen House kiss a woman before. He'd never seen House kiss a woman the way he was kissing Cameron; tenderly, gently, passionately.

"Leave this and come home," Wilson heard House tell Cameron. "It'll still be here tomorrow. I'll deal with your boss."

"I'm almost done," she responded. "You go on and I'll be home in a little while."

"You should have let Chase do it," House grumbled.

"After you called him an idiot with less sense than a dead slug he wasn't really in the mood to do it," Cameron told him with laughter in her voice.

Wilson watched as House kissed her again. This time House pinned her against the counter and slid his hand under her skirt. Cameron arched up against him and Wilson looked away in embarrassment.

"I'll wait up for you," Wilson heard House tell her in a husky voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she assured him.

Wilson scurried back around a corner and watched House limp toward the elevators. Once House was gone, Wilson burst into the lab startling Cameron.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

She looked over her shoulder at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You and House!"

Cameron relaxed and laughed. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that! What the hell is going on between you two?"

Cameron turned to face him. "We have a bet. House thinks I can't have sex without falling in love. I'm proving him wrong."

Wilson ran his hand over his face. "Please tell me that you and House are not sleeping together."

"Of course we are. How else can I prove to him that I can separate love from sex?"

"Cameron! He's in love with you!" Wilson told her putting his hands on his hips.

"No he isn't. He's just doing all this so he can win the bet. I'm not falling for it, though," she smirked.

Wilson stared at her in disbelief. "What is 'all this' that he's doing?"

"Spending every night together, telling me I'm the best girlfriend ever, getting me to call him Greg, things like that. But, I'm not falling for it. I know he's only doing it so he can win the bet," Cameron told him.

Wilson shook his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. "Are you in love with him?"

Cameron turned back to the counter and moved some of the equipment around. "No," she told him keeping her eyes downcast.

Wilson shook his head and looked at her sadly. "I hope you know what you're doing," he told her.

She looked up at him with a hint of defiance in her eyes. "I do."

He nodded and left.

* * *

Cameron entered her apartment and dropped her keys on the shelf by the front door. She hung up her purse and slowly made her way to the bedroom. House had left a trail of clothes from the front door to her bedroom. Bending down, she picked up his shoes, jeans, jacket, shirt, t-shirt and boxer shorts. She carried them into her bedroom and dropped them into the dirty clothes hamper. House was curled on his side in the bed, sound asleep. The bedside lamp was on and cast a golden glow over him as he slept. She thought about what Wilson asked her. She had lied to him. She was in love with House. She loved him so much it was like a physical ache. Turning, she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the water, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Even though she kept telling herself that this time with him would be enough, she knew it wouldn't. She knew she would be heartbroken when he ended it. Yet she could never let him see that. He had to believe that this was nothing but sex to her. Fun, no strings attached sex. She undressed and changed into her pajamas. Opening the bathroom door, she went back into the bedroom and got into bed next to House. As soon as she was settled next to him, he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Reaching out, she turned off the light and closed her eyes. She hoped he wouldn't wake and hear her crying.


	7. Chapter 7

House looked up in surprise when Wilson stormed into his office.

"Were you ever planning to tell me?" Wilson demanded, placing his hands on his hips.

House leaned back and regarded his friend carefully. "What am I supposed to have done now?" he asked.

"Cameron!" Wilson hissed.

"What about Cameron?" House asked instantly on guard.

"You were kissing her in the lab!" Wilson's face was turning an interesting shade of purple and he was gesturing wildly now with his hands.

House narrowed his eyes. "You saw that?"

"Yes! You're sleeping with her and she told me about the bet! You can't play with her like this!"

House sat forward in his chair and shifted some of the papers around on his desk. "I'm not playing with her. She went into this knowing how things are. She set the rules. Besides, she isn't in love with me anymore." He rubbed his thumb across his forehead and leaned his elbows on his desk.

Wilson sat in one of the chairs facing his desk. "You've fallen in love with her," he stated.

"Tch," House grunted. "No I haven't. She's just right. She apparently can have sex and not fall in love."

"You have to end this, House."

"I will."

"Now. Tonight."

House stared at him. "God, you're annoying."

"I mean it, House," Wilson told him standing up. "You need to end this before one of you gets hurt."

House began shuffling the papers on his desk again. Wilson held up his hands and then walked out of the office. Once he was gone, House sat back and stared at the ceiling. He knew Wilson was right. He needed to end the bet and let Cameron go. The problem was that he didn't want to let her go. He liked spending time with her. He liked sitting on the couch and watching television with her. He liked going grocery shopping with her on Saturday mornings. He liked talking to her about anything and everything. Most women bored him but Cameron was intelligent enough to hold up her end of any conversation. He would miss making love with her but more than that he would miss being with her.

* * *

House entered Cameron's apartment. He leaned his cane against the sofa and limped toward the bedroom. Four months ago, she told him she could have sex without falling in love. Four months. They spent every night together and every day. After tonight, he would only see her at work.

He entered her bedroom. She was curled up on the bed reading. House sank down on the bed beside her. Putting down her book, she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck.

"We need to talk," he told her.

She pulled back and looked at him. "That sounds ominous," she said with a worried smile.

"You win," he said looking at a spot over her left shoulder. "You can have sex without falling in love. So, we can go back to the way things were."

Cameron leaned back and looked at him. He could feel her eyes searching his face for some clue, some sign, so he kept his face expressionless.

"Okay," she replied softly. "We go back to the way things were before."

"Night, Cameron," he said quietly standing up and turning to leave.

"Good night, House."

He squeezed his eyes shut at her use of his last name. Without another word he left.

* * *

The following morning, House entered the Diagnostics conference room. He was in a foul mood. Sleeping without Cameron meant no sleep, so he was exhausted. It was raining and he couldn't find an umbrella so he was soaked. He'd slipped in the lobby and fallen. Cuddy had yelled at him for being late rather than helping him up. He'd yelled back at her which earned him three extra hours in the clinic. Now he had to come in and see Cameron laughing at something Chase was saying.

"Well," House drawled shaking water from his jacket. "I'm glad to see you have time to flirt. I guess our patient has made a miraculous recovery overnight."

"You're wet," Chase told him.

"And you're a fucking idiot," House snapped. "Go check on the patient or you're fired."

Chase scrambled out of his chair and practically ran out of the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Foreman demanded.

"Shut up and go cover my clinic duty before I fire your sorry ass, too," House snarled.

Foreman looked at Cameron who inclined her head. Shaking his head, Foreman got up slowly and left.

House limped painfully into his office and dropped his backpack on the floor. Moving behind his desk, he grabbed his bag and unzipped it. He pulled out dry clothes. Cameron entered silently, closed the blinds and locked the doors. Crossing the room, she stopped in front of him. She pushed his wet suit jacket off his shoulders.

"What happened?" she asked softly as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Nothing," he said petulance edging his voice.

"Something happened. You're soaking wet, you're in pain and you're angry."

She slipped his shirt off and pulled his t-shirt over his head. All the anger and annoyance drained from him as she unbuckled his belt.

"I didn't sleep well last night," he told her. "Then I couldn't find an umbrella. I slipped in the lobby. Cuddy yelled at me and I yelled back. Now Foreman has three extra hours of clinic duty. But I may make Chase do it. He pissed me off more than Foreman did this morning."

Cameron pushed his jeans down his legs and he toed his shoes off.

"Did you land on your knee or hip?" she asked.

"Hip."

His eyes drifted shut as she pushed his boxer shorts down and examined his hip. Grimacing, he willed himself not to respond to the gentle touch of her fingers.

"You're going to have a nasty bruise," she told him as she pulled his boxers back up.

He nodded. She held out a pair of clean blue jeans and watched as he pulled them on. Once he was dressed, she opened the blinds and unlocked the doors.

Taking his hand, she led him to his lounge chair. She pushed him down into it and propped his feet up on the footstool.

"Sit down and relax," she told him. "I'll be back."

House leaned back and closed his eyes. He was on the verge of sleep when she returned with an ice pack and a prescription bottle.

"Did you bring Daddy some good drugs?" he smiled.

"I brought you an anti-inflammatory," she smirked. "You already take a drug for pain."

Leaning over him, she tucked the ice pack under his injured hip and went to get a glass of water. When she returned, she held out the water and two pills. He took them from her, swallowed the pills and drained the glass.

Smoothing back his hair, she smiled down at him. "Try to sleep," she whispered.

He took her hand. "Stay," he said.

She got his desk chair and rolled it over next to his lounger. Sitting down, she propped her feet on the footstool next to his.

House leaned his head back, closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

House slammed his cane against the table.

"Just do it!" he shouted.

Chase stomped sullenly out of the conference room and House limped angrily into his office.

Foreman waited a few minutes and then looked at Cameron.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked quietly. "Up until about a week ago, he was almost happy. Now he's worse than ever."

Cameron shrugged. "How should I know?"

Foreman leaned forward. "Because when I came up to get some paperwork Cuddy wanted last week, you and House were asleep in his office and he had his hand up your skirt."

Cameron looked away. "He fell and he hurt his hip and I didn't get much sleep the night before."

"That doesn't explain why his hand was up your skirt."

Cameron looked at Foreman defiantly but remained silent.

He rolled his eyes. "You were sleeping with him but now you aren't, right?" he asked incredulously.

"My personal life is none of your business," Cameron responded coldly.

"It is when it affects our jobs."

"It was a stupid bet," Cameron sighed. "He bet me that I couldn't sleep with him without falling in love with him. He thinks I won."

"Jesus, Cameron," Foreman sighed. "You gotta fix this. He's impossible."

"I didn't end it. He did."

"Well, he seems to be regretting it and he's taking it out on us. You gotta seduce him or something. Chase is ready to kill him," Foreman said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous."

Cameron laughed bitterly. "He isn't jealous."

House entered the conference room and scowled at them. Foreman looked away from Cameron.

"Foreman, get your ass down to the lab and tell them I want those results now," House commanded.

"I'll go," Cameron volunteered getting up.

House barred her way with his cane.

"I told Foreman to go," he said.

"It's okay, Cameron," Foreman told her. "I'll go."

House watched Foreman leave and then went back into his office. Cameron followed him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

House slumped in his chair. "Nothing."

Cameron came to stand next to him. "Why are you being so hard on Chase and Foreman?"

"I just want them to do their damn jobs."

"They are," she told him softly. "And Foreman has figured out that we were sleeping together."

"Foreman needs to mind his own damn business," House grumbled rubbing his right thigh.

"He saw us in your office sleeping the day you fell," she said. A faint blush stained her cheeks. "You had your hand on my leg, remember?"

House nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll go cover your clinic duty." Cameron turned and began to walk away.

"You don't have to do that," he called out softly.

"I know," she said with a slight smile before continuing out the door.

House leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes with a sigh. He continued to rub his right thigh.

* * *

Cameron stepped into the shower and let the hot water flow over her. She'd worked four hours in the clinic then gone back up to Diagnostics and dealt with House and his tantrums for three hours. Finally, in a fit of rage, he'd fired them all. Cameron knew they weren't fired but she took the opportunity to leave. Now it was after midnight and she was exhausted but she needed to wash the hospital off her. The water ran over her head blocking out all sound and she closed her eyes. A scream burst from her when she felt two hands grip her waist. She jumped and wiped the water from her eyes.

"House!" she gasped.

He stared down at her, his hands still gripping her waist. His clothes were wet and his eyes red-rimmed with exhaustion.

"Don't talk," he rasped.

Pushing her up against the shower wall, he began to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. He reached behind her and shut off the water before maneuvering her out of the shower stall. She quickly undressed him and led him to her bedroom. Their kisses became more intense and their hands seemed to be everywhere at once.

"Now, now," Cameron begged. "Please."

She pushed him onto his back on the bed and straddled his hips.

"Oh, God, yes," she sighed as she slid down on him. Within minutes she was shouting his name as she climaxed. Her orgasm was so intense she jerked and fell on top of him, twitching and moaning. He rolled her onto her back and pushed her legs up. Thrusting deeply into her, he arched his back and moaned her name. Just before he came, she climaxed again. He collapsed on top of her, his sweat slicked body sliding against hers. She felt his tongue moving against her neck and she tried to turn her head but the effort was too great. She felt as if every bone in her body had dissolved and turned to jelly.

"Am I still fired?" she whispered.

Laughter rumbled in his chest. "Nope."

"What about Chase and Foreman?"

His laughter intensified, vibrating through her chest making her smile. "I guess not, but I'm not 'rehiring' them in the same way."

"Chase will be so disappointed," she teased.

House propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. "You are sick and twisted. Oddly, I'm really turned on by that."

Cameron laughed as he rolled off her.

"Are you staying?" she asked softly.

He pulled her against him and settled them in the bed. "Yeah," he yawned. "That okay?"

"Yeah."

She snuggled up against him and closed her eyes. For the first time in weeks, they both slept soundly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I fell like Cameron did and had to walk a long way home. The same thing that happened to her, happened to me. It isn't pleasant. I just didn't have House to fix me up. :(**

Cameron awoke the next morning and stretched. Reaching out, she felt the spot where House slept but he was gone. She sat up and looked around. His clothes were gone. Slowly she got up and checked the rest of the apartment. It was if he were never there. She went back into her bedroom and stared at the bed. The twisted sheets and blankets were the only evidence that he made love to her and slept there; so much for staying. She sank down on the bed as the realization slammed down on her. He missed the sex. Closing her eyes, she pressed her fingers against her eyelids to hold the tears back. She stood up and went to her dresser, pulling out running shorts and a tank top. Opening another drawer, she grabbed a pair of socks and went to the closet to get her running shoes. She dressed quickly, grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her. Tears blurred her eyes as she locked it but she brushed them away. Pushing the keys into her pocket, she strode to the elevator.

Once out on the sidewalk, she saw that his motorcycle was gone and the tears threatened again. With a quick glance up at the overcast sky, she did a few quick stretches and then started to run.

Misery and anger warred for dominance in her. She was so certain she could sleep with House because she was so certain she was over him. Then she really got to know him and all the things she suspected to be true about him she found out were true. He was a caring, loving man. He was damaged but so was she and somehow they balanced each other. He hid his true self to avoid being hurt but he had begun to open up to her. It was everything she always wanted with him. Then he ended it.

A fat raindrop plopped on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that the clouds were darker. Ignoring the rain beginning to pelt her, she continued to run. Soon she was soaked through and the rain was coming down hard. Puddles began to form. It reminded her of the day she suggested the stupid bet to House. Luckily this time there was no thunder.

How had she gotten to this point? She was sleeping with her boss, hopelessly in love with him and he wanted nothing from her but sex. What was it he'd said? That she would get all mushy and he would have to break her heart. She remembered how confident she'd been that day, so sure that she could sleep with him and not fall in love with him. Wiping the rain out of her eyes, she laughed bitterly. She should have known better. House had a hold on her no-one else did. He'd gotten under her skin and into her head and heart. Not even her husband had done that. Not even her husband's best friend Joe had gotten to her the way House did and she had been certain she was in love with Joe. Yet what she felt for them paled in comparison to what she felt for House. With House, everything was more intense, more fun, more exciting and more challenging.

She stopped at an intersection to catch her breath. She realized she had two choices. Turning, she began to run back to her apartment. She was halfway there when she slipped in a puddle and went down on her knee. Pain arched up through her leg making her gasp. The rain continued to pound down on her. Slowly she rose to her feet and looked at her knee. Blood ran from the deep scrape on her kneecap down the front of her leg into her sock. Bowing her head, she began to slowly make her way back to her apartment.

The effort of walking with her injured knee was exhausting and she kept her head down as she approached her building. She punched the elevator button and stumbled into the interior of the elevator. Water dripped off her and her right sock was soaked with blood. Leaning back against the wall, she looked down at her knee. It had stopped bleeding and was now leaking yellowish plasma.

"Great," she muttered. That explained the lightheaded feeling. The elevator doors opened and she pushed away from the wall and staggered down to her apartment. Her hands shook as she inserted the key. Before she could unlock the door, it was flung open and she was face to face with House.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

She pushed past him and tried to make her way to the bathroom. A strong arm encircled her waist and she felt House support her.

"What did you do?" he asked looking down at her knee.

"I fell."

"What possessed you to go running in this downpour?" he asked, lowering her to the toilet seat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wearily.

"I went out to get us breakfast. I sure as hell wasn't going to eat that rabbit food in your refrigerator," he told her.

"You didn't leave?"

He stopped rummaging around in her medicine cabinet and looked at her. Turning back, he went back to looking for supplies to bandage her knee.

"I asked to stay last night, didn't I?" he responded as he brought bandages, antiseptic and ointment. Kneeling carefully in front of her, he began to work on her knee.

"I thought you came for sex," she told him wearily. "That's what our whole relationship has been about. Sex."

House shook his head. Cameron winced when he applied antiseptic to her scrape. "Maybe it's all about sex for you," he said quietly. "Why do you think I stopped seeing you?"

Wiping tears from her eyes, she shook her head. House concentrated on bandaging her knee. "I fell in love with you," he told her. Looking up at her, he smiled crookedly. "Feel free to mock the old man."

"You love me?" she sniffed.

"Yes, Allison, I love you. Did you hit your head when you fell?" he smiled. Helping her up, he led her into her bedroom. He stripped her wet clothes off being careful of her knee and helped her put on warm, dry clothes. Pushing her down on the end of the bed, he went back into the bathroom and came back with a towel. He began to gently dry her hair.

"I know you're over me and I can live with that," he told her.

She pushed the towel away so she could look up at him. "I'm not over you. I love you."

House smirked. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't sleep with me without getting all mushy and gooey. I was right."

Cameron laughed. "Yes, Greg, you were right."

He sat down next to her. "I love being right."

She stroked his cheek. "I know."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

Sliding his arms around her, he kissed her gently. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. "Can we eat now?" he asked. "I got bagels."

"Yes," Cameron laughed.

* * *

Three months later House and Cameron bought a large house on the outskirts of Princeton. It was raining the day they moved in.


End file.
